Lifeguard
by afradite
Summary: Sebastian hates his summer job as an employee at a water park. That is until he meets the man of his dreams, in the form of a pale, bratty, English school boy. And get's punched in the face. Modern AU, OOC, M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings - Mild violence & Sebastian just basically being a super creep**

* * *

It was hot, children were screaming, and Sebastian was trying to figure out a way to kill himself with the various seemingly random objects strewn on the desk in front of him. Just another average summers day. It was so hot that Sebastian could feel the sweat running down his face and sticking his shirt uncomfortably close to his body. Mei Rin had refused to install an AC in the ticket booth since "it didn't get hot enough". _Not hot enough my ass, it like a billion degrees in here, _Sebastian thought begrudgingly. He was 100% sure that she did it on purpose, since she spent most of her time in her office, which just happened to have an AC. But despite his complaining Sebastian couldn't deny that he did enjoy working at Red's Water Park. He wasn't exactly a fan of large crowds or the sun, but he did get to eat as much ice cream as he wanted when he manned the kiosk. What else did you really need anyway?

Because it was roughly a thousand degrees outside, the park was especially busy today. He'd been stuck at the ticket booth all morning, despite being rostered to change to lifeguard duty two hours ago.

"Have a nice day," Sebastian said with an overly fake smile to the family he'd just served. He sighed deeply as soon as they were out of sight and peered around to look at the line. Although still long, it was much shorter now, much to Sebastian's relief. He called next and a blonde boy, slightly younger than Sebastian, bounded up to the counter, a darker haired boy in tow.

"Two student entries please!" The blonde said excitedly, looking over his shoulder at the other boy. The other boy wore an eye patch and looked like he was about to murder someone any second. Sebastian observed him curiously. He was kind of… _cute_. His eyes were a deep blue, and were framed perfectly by his dark hair. His skin was incredibly flawless and pale. He was almost mesmerising. The boy's gaze suddenly snapped up to meet Sebastian's, making the staring teen blush slightly. Sebastian looked back at the blonde.

"Did you want to go on the slides? It's $3 extra per person," Sebastian said mechanically.

"Um, I dunno. Do you want to go on the slides Ciel?" The blonde said, turning to look at the murderous boy behind him.

"Hell no," Ciel spat, in a perfectly refined English accent. Sebastian felt himself weaken slightly at that adorable accent. He was perfect. The blonde let out a high-pitched laugh and turned back to Sebastian, a wicked look in his eyes.

"We'll take the slides then," He said with a grin. Sebastian smirked and glanced to confirm the enraged look he'd guessed Ciel would have, before busying himself punching in the entrance cost into the ancient cash register. He collected the money and got out two of the red wristbands they were using that day.

"Do you want me to put them on for you?" He asked, trying to find and excuse to feel Ciel's porcelain skin. Don't worry it wasn't creepy they asked everyone… who was under 8 years old. Whatever.

"Yeah sure," The blonde replied, thrusting his arm out for Sebastian. He quickly secured the band around his wrist, and looked hopefully at Ciel. The boy stared for a bit, before rolling his eyes with a sigh and sticking his arm out. Sebastian smiled as he brushed his fingers lightly over Ciel's soft skin as he moved the band over his delicate wrist. He moved slower, trying to draw out the time he could touch Ciel, and even pretended to have trouble with it. Ciel gave him an annoyed look when he had finally secured it around his wrist. Sebastian shot a weak smile at the boy.

"Have a nice day," he said blissfully as he watched the pair walk away, the blonde practically skipping. Sebastian watched them as long as he could, wanting to see Ciel for as long as possible. As soon as they were out of sight he jumped up. He rummaged around the atrociously messy desk and pulled out the "back in five" sing with a triumphant yell. He slammed it down in front of the window, hardly noticing the family already there, and raced off to the back of the booths. A door stood on the back wall with a metal plaque above it, reading "Supervisor". He slammed the door open like a crazed man, and spotted Mei Rin behind the desk, in the middle of eating her spaghetti.

"Wha-?" she mumbled through the pasta in her mouth.

"Mei you have to let me go on lifeguard duty, I am begging you!" Sebastian almost screamed at her. The bespectacled girl looked at Sebastian, stunned, with her fork still half way to her mouth.

'What?" she repeated, dumbfounded. Sebastian groaned.

"I swear to god Mei just let me do this one thing!" he pleaded. She stared at him for a while longer, making Sebastian almost give up. He knew it was pointless asking her. But then finally she spoke.

"Yeah, whatever, fine," She said tiredly, "Just tell Finny to man the booth."

"THANK YOU, YOU ANGEL!" Sebastian yelled, running over and pulling Mei into an iron grip.

"Yeah yea whatever, just go already you idiot," she sighed, wriggling out of Sebastian's arms.

Sebastian had only qualified to be lifeguard this year, since he'd been too lazy last year. He hadn't realised how much _better_ it was to be on lifeguard duty. Since actual incidents were pretty rare, most of your time was spent in the cool lifeguard booth, or roaming around the pool and yelling at children. You got to wear a cool uniform too. It was perfect for Sebastian.

Once he was done hugging Mei Rin, Sebastian ran excitedly from the office to the change rooms, where he kept his various uniforms. He changed quickly into his uniform and sprinted to find Finny. He found his asleep in the booth, as usual, his binoculars resting on his chest.

"Hey, Finny! Wake up!" Sebastian said, hurriedly shaking the blonde awake.

"Wha- what?" Finny mumbled tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

"Mei said you're on tickets for the rest of the day."

Finny stared at Sebastian, befuddled. He looked like a kitten that just woke up. Slowly, he registered what Sebastian had said, and with a groan he got up. He gave Sebastian a small wave as he made his way to the ticket booth, bumping into the doorframe on his way. With a grin, Sebastian grabbed the binoculars on the desk and began searching for Ciel. Okay so maybe this was kind of creepy, but wasn't it romantic as well? Like love at first sight or something. Alright, so probably not, but that didn't really worry Sebastian. His first priority was to find Ciel. He couldn't get that piercing blue eye out of his mind. The kid looked like a male version of Snow White for god's sake. Scanning the pool, Sebastian started to get worried. He couldn't see them anywhere. Maybe they were on the slides? If that was the case he'd never see Ciel. Bard was on the slides today, and trying to swap with him was dangerous. Sebastian had lost quite a bit of money and almost his car that way. Thank god Mei had been there to slap some sense into them both. While he thought, Sebastian's gaze suddenly landed on a pair. The blonde and Ciel. Sebastian's mouth curled into a smile as he watched the blonde jump around Ciel, splashing water at him. Ciel still looked as murderous as ever. Maybe today wasn't going to be so bad.

xxx

It was hot, children were screaming, and to top it off, Ciel was pretty sure the lifeguard was stalking him. Not that he could focus long enough to confirm his suspicions, since he was too distracted by the idiot splashing around beside him. Alois had been diving beneath the water and jumping up again, in turn splashing water in Ciel's face, for the past hour. Ciel hadn't even wanted to come here at all. He despised the heat. The pool was basically a bath. He preferred to spend the summer alone in his room with the AC on full blast. That, apparently, wasn't an option for Alois.

"You could have asked _literally_ anyone but me," Ciel groaned when Alois finally decided to stop his inane splashing.

"Whatever, it's more fun this way, I get to see you _suffer," _the blonde said with an evil smirk. Sometimes Ciel wondered why he was even friends with this idiot.

Ciel looked around tiredly, and his gaze yet again rested on the dark haired lifeguard by the other side of the pool. The guy had sold them their tickets this morning and got a little weird when he put Ciel's wristband on. He kept unnecessarily brushing his fingers over Ciel's arm. On top of that, he'd appeared at the pool in a lifeguard uniform not minutes after he'd served them. He kept hanging around them even though they'd moved several times. It was kind of creepy.

"Hey Alois," Ciel said wearily, "see that guy over there?"

"Who?"

"The lifeguard."

"Yeah, what about him?" Alois asked curiously, eyeing the lifeguard.

"Don't stare at him!" Ciel hissed, pulling Alois to look back at him. He looked back to see if the guy had noticed them staring. It seemed okay, the guy was just kind of standing there, like lifeguards do.

"Ugh what?" Alois groaned, "do you like him or something?"

"God no," Ciel said, "it's just… do you think he's been following us?"

Alois hummed in thought, and looked back at the guy. Slowly, he shook his head.

"I can't say I've noticed, why?"

"I don't know, I just get the feeling he's been following us. He sold us our tickets this morning and then he suddenly appeared here basically as soon as we got in the pool. He was acting kind of weird when he put on my wrist band too."

Alois though about it for a moment, his chin resting on his arms again.

"Maybe _he _likes _you,_" He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Ciel wrinkled his nose. He didn't really like the idea of that. He had to admit that the guy was pretty good looking, but he just creeped him out. Alois looked at him, curiously, before he abruptly shuffled closer to Ciel, eyes lidded.

"Hmm, well maybe if I give you kiss he'll back off?" he said with a wicked grin,

Ciel groaned in annoyance as Alois moved his lips to his neck.

"Ew, stop being gay," Ciel said, trying to push the blonde away.

"Come on, you know you love it," Alois teased. Ciel gave him another weak shove.

"You are such an idiot," Ciel grumbled when he was finally able to detach the leech that was Alois from his neck. That, however, didn't stop the blonde.

"Seriously, Alois, stop being weird, we're in a fucking pool. There are children around," Ciel said. Alois was now sitting on his lap, with his arms draped around his neck.

"Aw, why you being so cruel baby?" Alois mewed. The blonde stuck his tongue out and was about to drag it over Ciel's neck.

"What the _fuck?!_"

Ciel turned around in surprise. A tall bespectacled man was advancing on them, a mixture of rage and disgust painting his face. Alois stiffened, before scrambling off Ciel's lap.

"_Shit_," he whispered.

"What? Who is that guy?" Ciel asked in a whisper. Alois ignored him an stepped out of the pool. Alois raised his arm to wave at the man and gave a cheery smile.

"Hey Claude!" He called.

_What?_

xxx

Sebastian had the feeling Ciel was catching on. For most of the morning Sebastian had been pretty inconspicuous, sticking to staying in the booth or keeping his distance when they moved and he had to follow them. But as the day wore on and Sebastian most likely had suffered from some sort of heat stroke, he got more daring. He began moving closer and closer to them, finally ending up at the opposite side of the pool from them. He had his sunglasses on so he could stare at Ciel with out seeming as creepy, but he was probably still pretty creepy since Ciel began shooting him strange looks, as though he'd caught him staring. For a while Ciel seemed to ignore it, but now Sebastian wasn't so sure. He noticed Ciel begin to whisper to the blonde kid, while looking back at Sebastian every now and then. And then the blonde guy turned around to stare at him for a while. _Okay, so they definitely caught on, _Sebastian thought silently cursing himself. Sebastian felt himself begin to turn red, as he turned to walk further along the pool side, away from the whispering pair. He decided to actually start doing his job and scanned the pool. He instantly saw at least 6 stupid ass kids he'd have to yell at. A grin of glee spread across his face, he adored yelling at children. But before he got the chance to shout something mildly abusive at the kids sprinting up and down the deck, a familiar yell from behind him registered in his ears.

"What the _fuck?!"_

He turned to see the blonde kid scrabbling off of Ciel's lap? What the shit? Were those two dating or something? They _did_ seem pretty close, but Sebastian had just assumed they were friends.

Sebastian shook his head and focused back on what made him turn around. Standing by the opposite pool edge, positively fuming, was none other than Claude Faustus. Hannah lingered behind him.

_God, what the hell is _that _asshole doing here? _Sebastian though, his brow furrowing. The blond got out of the pool, and walked over to Claude, obviously trying to calm him down. Despite being fairly close, Sebastian was still too far away to hear what they were actually saying. Ciel got out of the pool too, standing beside Alois. Claude turned his attention towards Ciel, and yelled something at him. Ciel looked tiny next to Claude, who had at least foot on him. Besides, looking at him, Ciel couldn't be more than a freshman, which didn't compare well against college student Claude. It was probably a good idea for Sebastian to step in.

"Hey guys, what's going on over here?" Sebastian called as he jogged towards the group. They all turned around, a look of recognition dawning on Claude's face.

"_God, _trust you to be here," Claude spat," Stay out of this Michaelis."

"Claude, can you just calm down? We were just messing around," the blonde said, ignoring Sebastian. Claude frowned, and turned back to him. Sebastian gave Hannah a questioning look, to which she just shrugged.

"No I cannot just calm down, _Alois. _I thought we were dating," Claude said, the hurt evident in his voice. The blonde, who Sebastian assumed was Alois, rolled his eyes.

"Jesus Christ. All we've done is make out in the back of your car a few times, we're not _dating_," Alois huffed. _Oh shiiiit_, Sebastian thought, watching Claude. His face was a mixture of fury, hurt, and most of all, betrayal. Claude wasn't exactly as confident as he looked. The guy had some pretty massive self-esteem issues. He looked like he was about to hit the poor kid. Sebastian sprung into action.

"Whoa, man, calm down. You don't want to do anything stupid," he said, slowly taking a hold of Claude's shoulder, "just take a walk, cool off."

Claude's gaze, which had been laser focused on Alois, snapped to Sebastian. Slowly, he raised his hand and grabbed Sebastian's wrist, wrenching his hand from his shoulder.

"Stay out of shit you know _nothing _about," Claude hissed, looking more and more angry by the second

"But Clau-" Sebastian began, before something hard hit him in the face. It took him a while to realise what had just happened. Evidently, Sebastian didn't get punched in the face very often. Bringing his hand to his face, Sebastian stumbled to the side. He felt a trail of wetness begin to run down his face, pooling uncomfortably at his lips. Blood.

The shock began to wear off and Sebastian started to notice the yelling, but what he noticed most was the small hand on his back.

"Are you alright?" A soft, British voice said, impossibly close to his ear. Sebastian smiled, probably a mistake with all the blood gushing out of his nose, but he didn't really care. Maybe that punch to the face wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

_A/N - Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! I decided to change up how I format my fics since my old one all had quite short chapters, so I thought I'd merge what would be two chapters into one! I'm trying to work on my flow and pacing in this fic since they're something I've been pretty crappy with. Constructive criticism is welcome (it'd really help me out if you told me what you think and maybe how I can improve in these areas!) Thank you again! xx_


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings - kind of very ooc (sorry!)**

* * *

The buzz of his phone woke Ciel up from the half sleep he'd been happily enjoying. It was already dark. Ciel had half a mind to just go back to sleep, and ignore the text he'd undoubtedly received from Sebastian. But instead he got up, groaning, and checked to see what the lifeguard sent him this time. He hadn't really been sleeping anyway, just taking a prolonged nap.

Sebastian had been texting him all week. Ciel was starting to regret exchanging numbers with him after Claude punched him in the face last week. But Sebastian _had _basically sacrificed himself so Ciel didn't get punched instead, even if that wasn't what he'd intended.

Ciel and Alois ended up staying with Sebastian after Claude ran away. Alois and Sebastian had both confirmed Ciel's suspicions that Claude wasn't exactly as intimidating as he'd seemed at the time. Apparently Sebastian knew him from primary school or something, he'd been pretty vague about it. This was supported by the fact that although it looked pretty bad, he hadn't really punched Sebastian all that hard. His nose didn't bleed for long and he'd hardly bruised. But they'd taken him up to his supervisor all the same. Ciel hadn't really expected someone like Mei Rin to be a supervisor. When they first got to her office, Sebastian with a bit of blood still dried to his face, she'd freaked out. She'd wanted to call and ambulance for god's sake. It took forever for Sebastian to calm her down enough so he could go wash his face. And then Alois and Ciel were left with her while Sebastian took a shower. She was pretty nice, and kind of cute in how she embarrassed easily, but jesus, the woman didn't shut up.

Sebastian, it seemed, was similar. He hadn't really done well in changing Ciel's initial opinion on him. But he wasn't really _creepy, _more like… sweet?

He'd been constantly texting him since then, asking him about his day and asking constant questions about Ciel's life. Ciel found out that Sebastian was in college, studying English Literature. He worked full time at Red's in his holidays, and part time during school. Sebastian had been surprised to find out that Ciel was a junior. You'd think Ciel would be offended that he thought he was merely a freshman, but Ciel got it a lot.

Ciel wasn't really sure what he considered Sebastian. He didn't really think they were close enough to be considered _friends, _but acquaintance was a little distant. After all they did talk a lot. It wasn't as though Ciel didn't like Sebastian, he actually found him quite interesting. He wasn't awkward to talk to and he was pretty good at keeping the conversation flowing, something Ciel was not. Perhaps he could call him a friend, it wasn't like Ciel had many of those anyway.

Ciel, still groggy with sleep, squinted at the bright screen of his phone.

**Sebastian: Hey, u up? i finally finished my shift :)**

Ciel glanced at the time on his phone. 10pm. Why the hell did this guy have a shift this late, at a _water park? _

**Ciel: Yeah I just woke up again. The hell kind of water park is open until this late?**

Sebastian replied almost instantly.

**Sebastian: We close at 6 but we r short staffed so it was just me & Mei closing tday**

The phone buzzed again, another text from Sebastian popping up before Ciel got the chance to reply.

**Sebastian: btw thats what i wanted 2 ask u about. R u looking for a job by any chance?**

Ciel stared at the second message for a while. A _job?_ He almost laughed.

Ciel had never worked a proper day in his life. His father owned a large toy company, meaning they were pretty well off. Besides, Ciel hardly went out or anything, so he never really had to worry about money. He'd never really considered getting a job. But perhaps it would be a good idea. He spent most of his time at home alone, since his father worked a lot. But a job at a water park? Ciel wasn't really sure, since he hated the whole heat and screaming children thing.

**Ciel: I don't know… I wasn't really looking for anything**

He concluded that he wouldn't really be a very good addition anyway. He didn't know much about pools… or basically anything you needed to know to work at a water park. He'd just tell Sebastian he couldn't.

His phone buzzed in his hand again.

**Sebastian: Cmon, the pays good & Mei lets u eat as much ice cream as u want. Plus, you get to yell at kids**

Ciel chuckled as he read the message. Man, this guy knew how to sell a job.

xxx

"You got a _what?" _Alois asked, almost spitting out his salad.

"I got a job," Ciel repeated. Alois just stared at him, as though he couldn't comprehend the words coming out of Ciel's mouth. The two of them were sitting in the food court eating lunch together when Ciel told Alois the news. There wasn't exactly much to do in their town, so Alois and Ciel spent a lot of their time in the mall near Ciel's house. They usually just messed around in the arcade and just being assholes to each other. They used to spend most of their time at Ciel's house, but Alois started complaining, since Ciel would either start reading or simply fall asleep. This way Ciel was forced to actually hang out with Alois.

"You," he said, pointing his finger at Ciel's chest, "got a job at a _water park?"_

Ciel felt like laughing, it was pretty unbelievable after all. But he just nodded, taking another bite of his sandwich. Alois shook his head, chuckling to himself.

"You must be crazy," he said, "Is it because of that Sebastian guy? Do you _like_ him?"

Ciel snorted.

"Hah, no, I just need something to do this summer."

"What?! It was literally a week ago when you complained about having to do something with me!"

Ciel laughed at that. That was true, but it had been totally circumstantial. Anyway, it was the ice cream part that had really convinced him. Who _wouldn't _want a job where you got to eat as much ice cream as you want? Plus the yelling at kid's thing was a pretty good bonus.

"Whatever, you're just going to have to believe me. I start on Monday," Ciel said, through a mouthful of sandwich. Alois hummed in response.

"You realise this means I'm going to go there every time your working and mess with you, right?" Alois said with a grin.

"Yeah yeah," Ciel replied, waving his hand at the blonde lazily, "You won't be getting any free stuff though, if that's what you thought."

"What!" Alois said in mock shock, "Why am I even friends with you then?!"

Ciel giggled.

"Anyway," he began, "Have you talked to Claude yet?"

"Yeah, sort of," Alois said, stabbing randomly at his salad, "I dunno, but I'm pretty sure we're dating now, so, yeah..."

"What," Ciel laughed, "How can you still not be sure?"

Alois rolled his eyes at Ciel.

"Ugh I don't know, he just got all sappy and weird and kept calling me his boyfriend and I didn't say anything so we're dating now."

"That guy does not know what he's getting himself into," Ciel said, still laughing. Ciel knew from experience that Alois was a pretty bad boyfriend. The two of them had dated when Ciel had first moved to America. They were still freshmen at the time, so it had been fairly tame. But Alois had still been a pretty crappy boyfriend. It wasn't that he did it on purpose; it was just that he wasn't very attentive. He also wasn't a fan of attachment. It was sort of like having a crappy friend who he made out with sometimes. In the end Ciel decided that he could probably live without making out with Alois, so they stayed friends.

"Yeah yeah whatever, he can deal with my shit," Alois replied, with a wave of his hand. Ciel smirked at the blonde, before looking around the food court. There were a lot of people there, probably taking a welcome break from the sweltering heat outside.

A mother sat a few tables away from them, with a young boy on her knee and a baby in the stroller next to her, sleeping. It was a rare sight, to see a mother in a food court who wasn't yelling. She smiled warmly at the boy on her knee, which she bounced slightly. The boy was playing curiously with her necklace, a small smile on his chubby face. They looked so happy, as though it was just the two of them for the moment, as though the bustling crowds around them had simply disappeared. Something about that sight sent a sharp pain through Ciel's chest. Wincing, he turned way from the family.

"Ciel?" Alois said softly, placing his hand on Ciel's shoulder, "You okay?"

Ciel nodded slowly, lifting his gaze to look at the blonde next to him. Alois smiled slightly, the look of concern never leaving his face.

"Come on, let's go get some ice cream," he said, pulling at Ciel's arm.

"Yeah. Sure."

xxx

Sebastian felt like he'd won the lottery. Ciel, looking adorable in his blue uniform, was standing next to Sebastian, trying again to get the till right. His brow was crinkled in frustration as the till beeped harshly at him, again.

"Remember to press the buttons really hard, so you don't miss something," Sebastian reminded the boy. The tills they used were ancient. But again, Mei Rin refused to get them replaced until the stopped working entirely. It didn't help that Finny, the only other person who used the tills, was too strong to notice the broken buttons. However, Sebastian suspected it was exactly that which was the reason for the buttons being so messed up.

"I _am_ pressing them hard," Ciel said in irritation. He tried again, jabbing harshly at the unresponsive buttons. Finally, the sale he was trying to make went through, with a loud ding. Ciel smiled at his achievement, and turned to grin at Sebastian. The lifeguard felt himself melt a little at that cute smile.

"So do you think you've got it?" Sebastian asked. Ciel nodded. Sebastian grinned and grabbed his red cap off the hook, and reached under the desk, pulling out a new cap for Ciel. It looked almost too new next to Sebastian's worn and severely faded hat.

"Okay, I think we're ready to set up then," Sebastian said with a smile, throwing the new cap at the blue eyed boy.

Sebastian had been pretty surprised that Ciel had actually accepted the job, what with how unhappy he'd looked last time he'd been there. Sebastian had only really asked because he was desperate to get another employee. It'd been hell since their last junior quit. And perhaps there was also the fact that Sebastian was desperate to see Ciel again.

It was only the two of them there to set up, since Mei was perpetually late. Sebastian was pretty sure she'd never set up in the whole time she worked here.

"So how many people work here anyway?" Ciel asked him as they unstacked the deck chairs.

"Six," Sebastian replied, "Well, seven now that you're here. It's not a big water park, but we always need a few life guards around."

"Who else is there?"

"Well there's me and Mei, and then there's Finny, he was in the booth when you took me up to Mei, he works here full time. There's also Bard and Ronald, they're full time lifeguards," Sebastian said, counting on his fingers, "Oh and Hannah, she was the chick who was with Claude the other day, she's here part time."

"Oh, was she working then?" Ciel asked with a frown.

"Nah she comes here with Claude all the time, although normally they come when I'm not working," Sebastian said, huffing as he picked up a large stack of deck chairs. He moved further along the deck, unstacking the chairs as he went. He watched Ciel, who was struggling with a large umbrella. How Sebastian was going to be able to focus with Ciel around he didn't know, but he didn't mind one bit. He was glad Ciel had given him a chance; he was starting to think he'd made a bad impression. He texted Ciel constantly over the week, even sneaking away at work to send him little messages. He knew it was a bit much, but he couldn't help himself. Sebastian had never had much tact. But Ciel texted him back all the same, maybe not as much as Sebastian had, but still enough to ease Sebastian's worries. And now he'd even taken up Sebastian's job offer. What else could Sebastian want in life? Well… he could think of _some_ other things. God how he'd wanted to be able to feel Ciel's soft skin again. To run his hands over the boy's body, perhaps even sample those delicate pink lips….

Sebastian shook his head, willing those types of thoughts away. He was at work for god's sake. He glanced at the boy again, a blush dusting his cheeks. _God you're a pervert,_ Sebastian thought to himself.

Ciel finally managed to open the sun umbrella he'd been struggling with, and flashed Sebastian a triumphant grin. Sebastian opened the remainder of the umbrellas, after showing Ciel how to open them without them constantly snapping shut on his arm.

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly. Mei finally arrived, three hours late as usual. Sebastian got to spend most of the day with Ciel, training him. Although, they did end up spending the majority of their time in the kiosk. The till there _was_ pretty complicated, and it _did_ take Ciel a couple of tries to scoop the ice cream right.

"So, what's your favourite flavour?" Ciel asked, between licking his strawberry ice cream. He was sitting on the kiosk counter, across from Sebastian, swinging his legs. It was adorable as hell. It was later in the afternoon, meaning the park was fairly empty. It was also nearing the end of Ciel's first shift.

"Hmm," Sebastian hummed, considering his answer, "I think I would have to say of all the flavours we've had, I liked mint and pistachio best."

"What?!" Ciel asked with a laugh, "mint and _pistachio? _What kind of mixture is that?"

Sebastian shrugged, "You'd be surprised."

Ciel let out a giggle. Sebastian almost sighed in delight. The more he got to know Ciel, the more he liked him. He was smart and witty, and he got this adorable rosy blush when he got embarrassed. He could be snarky too; he was much better than Sebastian at dissing kids. He was perfect.

"What about you, what's your favourite flavour?" Sebastian asked. Ciel didn't even have to think about it.

"Strawberry and chocolate, one hundred per-cent, definitely," Ciel said without blinking. Sebastian chuckled. This kid didn't mess around.

The daylight around them was beginning to dwindle, and Sebastian checked his watch. 6:30. Ciel's shift had finished half an hour ago. He made Ciel aware of this.

"Yeah, I thought so. I think I'll catch a bus home," Ciel said, getting up and wiping his hands on a napkin.

"So, um, did you have a good first day?" Sebastian asked, shuffling his feet.

"It was great!" Ciel said with a grin, "Working here is probably better than coming here to be honest."

"Do you know your next shift?"

"Yeah, it's tomorrow. Since I'm on holidays I told Mei it was okay to put me on more shifts."

Sebastian's heart fluttered.

"So, I guess that means we'll be seeing a lot more of each other then, huh?" he said nervously.

"Indeed it does," Ciel said, swinging his cap on his finger as he began to walk away from the kiosk, towards the exit. Sebastian gave him a wave, a smile spreading across his face.

"See ya round, pool boy!" the blue-eyed boy called over his shoulder.

Sebastian grinned as he watched Ciel walk away. He was pretty sure he could mark this day down to be the best day in his life. _So far._

* * *

_A/N - Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had a lot of trouble getting this chapter together, since I haven't yet worked out everything in this story, so I apologise if this chapter is a little lacking. I'll try my hardest to make it up in the next one I promise! Again, constructive criticism is welcome and I'd love to here what you thought in the reviews. Thank you again xx_


	3. Chapter 3

It was six in the morning, much too early for Ciel to be awake. But he had a shift starting at seven. He was currently slumped against the bathroom counter; sleep still in his eyes as he tried to make himself look somewhat human. His usually sleek hair was mussed up like a nest. On a normal day it was a struggle to get his eye patch on, but this early, it was down right impossible. He gave up on tying to tie the damn thing and let it fall on the counter. He looked up at the mirror, two mismatched eyes staring back at him. He inspected his right eye, which was usually covered by the eye patch. It's colour was an impossibly faded blue, which looked almost white in comparison to his brightly coloured left eye. The pupil was milky and washed out. With a sigh, Ciel closed the pale eye, and once again attempted to tie the eye patch.

It was a pain sometimes, being half blind. Ciel had grown fairly accustom to his predicament however, since it had effected him for some time. There had been a point where he had held full sight, but he could hardly remember it. According to the doctors, his right eye had been genetically weak since birth. As Ciel had grown older, his right eye had grown weaker and weaker, despite their best efforts. Really, it had been unavoidable, but that didn't stop his parents from putting him through hours of eye training. He supposed it was natural, for parents to want the best for their child.

Apparently it was still early enough for Ciel's father to be at home. When he came down the stairs, he found his father at the dining table, reading the paper.

"Morning," Ciel said groggily, as he picked up a piece of toast from the stack. His father looked up from his reading with a smile.

"Good morning, Ciel," he said, "What are you doing up so early?"

"Got an early shift," Ciel mumbled awkwardly through his mouthful of toast.

"Oh, okay, have fun," his father said, going back to his paper, before asking, "You don't need a lift do you?"

"Nah, I'll drive," Ciel replied. He was halfway out of the house before he thought to call a goodbye to his father.

Things had always been awkward between Ciel and his father. They didn't really see much of each other, due to his fathers demanding job running the company. Ciel didn't blame him, but he did sometimes wish they had more time together. But he knew it had probably reached a point where they couldn't _really _know each other. At least not like other families. It made him a little sad, but he generally tried not to think about it.

Sebastian and Mei were already there when Ciel arrived. Apparently they had had a big clean up the night before, and had ended up staying at the park over night.

"Morning," Sebastian grunted over his coffee mug, "want anything to eat? Mei made breakfast."

"Sure." Ciel said happily, sitting down at the picnic bench where Mei had laid out a variety of breakfast foods. Sebastian looked as though he hadn't slept a wink. His hair was still a mess, and he kept yawning every few minutes. Ciel had to admit, it was kind of cute.

"Mei snores like a beast," Sebastian explained in a whisper, when the woman in question had gone to fill up the orange juice. Ciel muffled a snort when he saw Mei return. Although she was probably better rested than Sebastian, she didn't look her best either. Ciel was hoping at least Finny would be somewhat awake today, or else he was going to have to spend the day dealing with three zombies. That was, if he didn't fall asleep himself.

Thankfully, Finny was better than awake. The kid had discovered energy drinks. This was slightly scary however, since Finny was generally pretty enthusiastic _without_ extra energy. But it meant the rest of them hardly had to do anything when setting up.

Bard couldn't stop laughing when he arrived to find Finny racing around the park, while Sebastian, Mei and Ciel were hardly standing.

"I work in a damn nut house," was all he said, before heading off to set up the slides.

Mei put Sebastian on the kiosk and Ciel on tickets, since he probably awake enough to manage the task, before heading off to her office to sleep for a few more hours. Every now and the, Ciel was able to hear the rumbling of her snores through the thin walls of the booth.

The park wasn't at all busy that day. Ciel thanked the sweet lord for this since he was able to get large breaks between customers. As the day wore on, Mei let Sebastian close the kiosk, due to the fact that he hadn't sold a single thing all day. So instead the slightly more awake lifeguard came and hung out with Ciel in the ticket booth. They played a sort of catch, where they threw a tennis ball lazily at each other, and Sebastian came up with endless weird topics for them to discuss. It was sort of fun.

"So," Sebastian said, lobbing the ball lazily back to Ciel, "got any plans for when you finish school? I mean you're a senior when school starts up again, right?"

Ciel pulled a face and threw the ball back.

"Not really. My dad wants me to go back to England and study at Oxford, but I don't know. I haven't really thought about it."

"Did he go there or something?" Sebastian asked. Ciel nodded.

"I think he wants me to get involved with the company, so I can take over when he retires," Ciel said with a roll of his eyes.

"What do you want to do?" Sebastian asked. Ciel felt slightly surprised when Sebastian asked that. It didn't really happen often that people asked him what _he_ wanted. He thought about it for a bit.

"Well," he began, chewing on his lip as he paused, "I guess I've always wanted to be a detective."

He looked up to gauge Sebastian's reaction. He simply smiled.

"I- I know it's hard, and I'm hardly cut out to join the police," He said, flustered, "But I always thought it would be kind of cool."

"Nah man, that's awesome!" Sebastian said with a grin, "You should totally do that, you could be like Sherlock Holmes or some shit. Super detective Ciel Phantomhive, sounds pretty cool, right?"

Ciel laughed, nudging Sebastian with his foot.

"Ah shut up ya loser," he said.

_Tap tap tap!_

Ciel turned around quickly in his swivel chair, nearly knocking Sebastian off his in the process. He'd forgotten to check if there were customers. On the other side of the glass stood a grinning blonde. Ciel rolled his eyes at Alois.

"Hey guys!" Alois chirped brightly. He slapped a ten-dollar note on the counter.

"So a child entrance then?" Ciel said with a smile. Alois gave a short cackle.

"Not today sweet cheeks," the blonde said with a wink, "Do you get a break at all? I haven't been able to see you in _ages."_

"Yeah, I can probably get a twenty minutes break or something," Ciel said, looking over his shoulder at Sebastian, who nodded.

"Kay cool," Alois said, blowing Ciel a kiss, "see you soon honey bun!"

Ciel watched Alois skip away, shaking his head with a smile. _What an idiot. _He checked if there was anyone else he had to serve, and turned back to Sebastian, who raised an eyebrow at him.

"What is it with you two?" he asked, "You seem pretty _close, _if you know what I mean."

Ciel snorted.

"I dunno, we're best friends. We dated back in freshman year, but it was pretty lame," he replied.

"Oh," Sebastian said, a frown briefly crossing his face.

"He got bullied pretty bad back at his old school, so I was sort of the first friend he had."

Ciel got up from his chair and stretched. He saw Sebastian yawn.

"Do you think you'll be right to take over here while I go on break?" Ciel said, jostling the tired lifeguard.

"Yeah yeah," Sebastian said, waving his hand tiredly, "You go have fun, I'll be fine."

Ciel grinned and grabbed his cap.

"Thanks!" he called, before running out the door into the sunshine.

xxx

It was past six in the evening when Sebastian found Ciel, asleep, under a tree. Sebastian had been looking for him for a while, since he told the boy he could do a bit of raking and then go home almost two hours ago. Ciel looked quite comfortable curled up in the pile of leaves he had raked, said rake still in his hand. Sebastian smiled, and sat down next to the sleeping boy. He thought about waking him up, but he decided to let him sleep a little longer. Not because he wanted to watch him sleep or anything. He looked so peaceful lying there, surrounded by leaves. He was breathing softly, his long eyelashes fluttering slightly every now and then.

After a while Sebastian decided it was probably a little creep for him to be watching Ciel for so long. He gave the boy a slight nudge to wake him up. With a grumble, Ciel cracked open his eye. He sat up and looked around slowly, looking confused.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Sebastian teased. Ciel groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"How long have I been out here for?" Ciel asked tiredly. Sebastian shrugged.

"I dunno, I just found you here. It's almost seven now."

Ciel gave a tired laugh.

"Wow, I've been here a while then," Ciel said, ruffling his hair, dislodging a few stray leaves.

"Mei and I've already packed up and she's gone home," Sebastian said, getting up, "Do you need a lift home or something?"

"Nah," Ciel replied, following Sebastian, "I drove here today."

Ciel picked the rake up off the ground and rested it on his shoulder. The sky was now a dark blood orange colour. The edge of the sun could be seen disappearing behind the horizon; it's fleeting rays reflecting off the pools water. It had cooled down a great deal, but it was still quite balmy. Sebastian leant down and swept his hand through the water. It was a pleasant temperature, not too warm or too cold.

"Hey," he said, turning to Ciel, "wanna go for a swim?"

Ciel shuffled slightly, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Ah nah, I'm fine," Ciel said, shaking his head.

"Aw come on," Sebastian begged, "the water's really nice this time of day."

"I don't have any swimmers anyway."

Sebastian laughed.

"What do you mean? Your uniform is literally a shirt and _board shorts_."

"Yeah but then I have to go home all wet," Ciel said, a blush rising on his face.

"Aw don't be a baby," Sebastian said, grabbing Ciel's hand, "come on."

Sebastian started pulling Ciel towards the pool. Ciel yanked his arm back, trying to escape getting dragged into the pool.

"No, seriously, Sebastian," Ciel said struggling.

"Come one, do you want me to have to push you in?" Sebastian teased, with a wicked grin. Ciel's eyes widened in fear, his face going redder.

"Ugh no! Please, I- I can't swim," Ciel blurted. Sebastian's grip loosened on the boy's hand, and he dropped it. _What? _He thought in disbelief.

"You… you can't _swim?" _Sebastian said. Ciel nodded, hiding his tomato red face with his hands.

"Seriously?" Sebastian asked again. Ciel groaned, dropping his hands.

"Y-yeah," the blue-eyed boy admitted. Sebastian was stunned. He'd never actually met anyone who couldn't swim.

"Sorry man, I just assumed…" Sebastian said with a shrug.

"It's okay," Ciel reassured, "it is pretty weird I guess, working here and not being able to swim."

"So like, you can't swim, _at all?"_ Sebastian asked, "What about when you were here with Alois? Didn't you swim then?". Ciel shrugged his shoulders. His face was slowly receding to it's normal colour.

"I didn't swim then, I kind of just hung out in the shallow end. I've never really tried. I was sick a lot as a kid so I never learnt," Ciel explained. Sebastian hummed in response. He hadn't even thought to ask Ciel if he could swim when he asked if he wanted to work there. Maybe that would have been a good idea.

"I think you should learn though, I mean it's not really _safe_. What if you fall in while you're scooping leaves or something? Be pretty fucking ironic if staff started drowning," Sebastian said. Ciel hummed in agreement, but he didn't really look sure.

"But who can I learn from? I don't want to have to join a _swimming class," _he said, looking truly disgusted by the thought of being grouped up with other people who couldn't swim.

"I can teach you," Sebastian said with a shrug. He smiled at the thought. Private lessons with Ciel, holding him in the water, maybe they'd kiss, who knows what could happen…

"But where?" Ciel asked, snapping Sebastian out of his train of thought.

"Here?" Sebastian said, pointing out the obvious. Ciel looked embarrassed again, his face reddening.

"But… I don't want anyone to know…" he said, shifting his gaze. Sebastian chuckled softly. How cute. Sebastian thought for a while. He didn't really know where else they could go, where there wouldn't be other people to see them. They could possibly do it there after everyone was gone, but he didn't really think it was a good idea to teach someone to swim in the dark. It _would_ be romantic though…

"Well, actually…" Ciel began, "we have a pool at my house. I forgot about it cause no one really uses it. But I guess I could learn there. Would you be okay with coming over on some of your days off?"

"Yeah definitely!" Sebastian said, a little too eagerly. Ciel didn't notice though.

They arranged for Sebastian to come over that Saturday. Sebastian could barely contain his excitement. He'd get to go to Ciel's house, maybe even see his bedroom. Obviously they'd be spending most of their time in the water, but who was to say nothing _else_ could happen. Ciel said they house was usually empty since his dad worked so much…

Sebastian shook his head and chuckled to himself. He needed to stop daydreaming like this.

xxx

"Okay now try kicking your legs again," Sebastian said. Ciel looked up at the lifeguard, whose hands he was holding, and scowled. But he did as the lifeguard said. He began moving his legs, kicking through the water. But once again, no matter how hard he kicked, his legs began to sink down. Ciel groaned and stopped kicking, placing his feet back on the pool floor.

"I can't do it," he growled, looking away from Sebastian.

Ciel had been trying and failing to swim without his legs constantly sinking for the past hour now. He was exhausted.

"Okay let's just stop for a second," Sebastian said, still holding Ciel's hand.

"Why can't I do it?" Ciel whined.

"I think you're focusing too much on kicking hard. You need to try lift your lower body," Sebastian said, "Maybe you're relying too much on your arms to keep you up."

Ciel groaned again, and let go of Sebastian's hands. He waded towards the edge and sat down on the pool steps.

"Can I just rest for a bit?" he asked, putting his head in his hands.

"Sure," he heard Sebastian say.

Ciel had no idea what Sebastian was talking about. How the hell was he meant to 'lift his lower body'? What did that even mean? Swimming was so lame.

Ciel heard the water sloshing as Sebastian moved towards him and looked up. He looked pretty good, his hair all wet and pushed back. It was sort of… sexy.

"Do you want to keep trying or do you want to stop?" Sebastian asked. Ciel sighed.

"No no," Ciel said, "let's keep trying, I guess."

Ciel got up again and waded back to where Sebastian was standing. He looked at the lifeguard for some instruction.

"Hold my hands again, but this time I'll but them future under the water so you don't lean on me too much," Sebastian said, holding out his hands. Ciel took them and kicked himself off the pool floor, letting himself float. Sebastian lowered his hands deeper into the water.

"Okay, now kick," Sebastian instructed. Ciel kicked his legs again, trying to focus on 'lifting his lower body', whatever that was. This time, however, his legs didn't sink. Instead, he felt himself move forward through the water. He looked to see Sebastian grinning at him.

"Now try your arms," Sebastian said, and suddenly let go of Ciel's hands. Ciel floundered around for a second, until he remembered how to move his arms. He felt like laughing when he felt the water glide past him. He was actually swimming! He swam past Sebastian, grinning to himself. That was until he felt his foot come into contact with flesh.

"Ah shit!" he heard Sebastian yell. Ciel spun around to see the lifeguard hunched over, cursing.

"Are you okay?" Ciel called. Sebastian raised his hand and waved it slightly, his face still pained.

"Yeah yeah," he said, "you just sort of kicked me in the dick."

* * *

_A/N- Thank you for reading! I hope you liked this chapter! I had fun writing this one but I can sense the next one will be even better o0o0o. As always, constructive criticism is welcome (and wanted) so please tell me what you though in the reviews! Thank you again xx_


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel's face was bright red. He felt like sinking through the ground and staying there forever. Instead he opted for sinking slightly beneath the water, nose and eye still visible. Sebastian was still hunched over in pain next to Ciel. Ciel couldn't even tell exactly why he was embarrassed, because he'd just kicked his boss in the groin, or that Sebastian had said "dick" so openly. If it was the second that really showed how childish and repressed Ciel was, which was probably more embarrassing.

"Do… do you think we could like, get out or something?" Sebastian said in a strained voice, "I think I need to sit down."

Ciel stood back up, still red faced, and nodded. He helped Sebastian out of the pool. Together, they stumbled towards one of the deck chairs beside the pool, and Sebastian sat down heavily. Ciel perched himself awkwardly on the chair beside him, biting his lip.

"A-are you okay?" Ciel asked quietly. Sebastian shot him a smile.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry," he said, "I used to teach a swim class, so believe it or not, this actually happened quite a lot. Usually with smaller kids though, so it was a little easier to mask the pain. I just need to rest a bit."

Ciel let out a little laugh, but went back to biting his lip. He'd actually really been enjoying himself before that had happened. He kind of liked swimming, and although he got pretty annoyed, it was quite fun with Sebastian. He felt really bad about kicking him.

He honestly really liked Sebastian. He was funny and goofy and a complete idiot, but he could also be serious at times, and sometimes kind of… sweet. Not to mention he was pretty good looking. Not that Ciel was particularly attentive to that or anything. Ciel had been a little nervous about him coming over, since he never really had anyone other than Alois come to his house before. He was scared it would be awkward, since he never saw Sebastian outside of work, so there was always something going on when they talked. But it hadn't been all that bad. Ciel easily forgot how charismatic Sebastian was. He easily kept conversations going with anyone.

Suddenly, Ciel heard a quiet, but audible snore from beside him. He looked over, to see that Sebastian had fallen asleep, already. Ciel couldn't believe it; he'd been talking to him only a few minutes ago. With a smile a sigh, Ciel got up and draped one of the large beach towels beside the pool over the sleeping lifeguard. He smiled at Sebastian's peaceful, sleeping face, before going in search of a book to read while he waited for Sebastian to wake up.

xxx

"Are you sure you're fine? I'm really sorry."

Ciel and Sebastian were sitting in the kitchen; Ciel absentmindedly eating pretzels while Sebastian tried not to fall asleep again. They'd given up on the whole swimming thing since Sebastian hadn't fully recovered from that kick to the dick yet. At least the pain was beginning to subside now.

"Don't worry it's fine," Sebastian said with a shrug, "accidents happen." Ciel nodded, still looking guilty, and went back to eating his pretzels. Sebastian looked around the large, fancy kitchen again, impressed.

Although he hadn't really seen much of it yet, Sebastian was pretty impressed by Ciel's house. It was huge, with large open plan rooms. The building was pretty architecturally interesting, with sharp angles and an abundance of glass. Everything looked so clean too, like no one touched anything. The pool was in the middle of the house, with a sunroof above and perfect garden surrounding it. Ciel had said his room was at the back of the house, and that they had a rec room in the basement. Sebastian could only imagine the type of parties he could throw at a house like that. Sebastian didn't really think Ciel was the type of person to regularly throw massive parties though.

"Sucks that happened though," Ciel said suddenly, "I was actually swimming for a bit."

"I know right! Well done man, now at least you'll have some idea of what to do if you fall in the pool or something," Sebastian said with a grin.

"Like I'm that clumsy," Ciel said.

"I could dispute that," Sebastian countered, gesturing to the frozen peas on his lap. Ciel rolled his eyes but laughed all the same.

It didn't take too long for Sebastian to feel as though he'd be able to walk to some extent, so Ciel gave him a tour of the house. They walked (or in Sebastian's case, limped) around the enormous building. Apparently it was just Ciel and his dad who lived there, so there were a lot of rooms, which weren't really used. They lived there for three years, but there were still rooms which hadn't been used at all.

"Why did you get such a big house if it's just you two?" Sebastian asked, as Ciel helped him down the stairs, which led to the rec room.

"Eh I dunno, I guess my dad's just fan of architecture?" Ciel said, shrugging, "I never really asked, we've always lived in larger houses."

"_Cool,"_ Sebastian said with a whistle. He was a little envious of Ciel, since he'd grown up in a smaller house, and was now living in a small college apartment, with two roommates. Ciel however, didn't seem so pleased with where he lived.

"I don't know," Ciel began, once they were seated on the couch, a movie playing on the TV, "It's not that this house isn't cool or anything. I mean, when we first moved here I thought it was pretty awesome. It just get's kind of lonely is all. I only really use, at most, three of the rooms here."

"How often is your dad actually here anyway?" Sebastian asked. Ciel shrugged.

"He leaves pretty early and is usually only home after I've gone to bed. Sometimes he'll be here over the weekends but it really depends on how much work he has. I normally only see him before I go to school or something."

Sebastian nodded in response. He couldn't imagine how it would feel to have a parent you hardly saw, since he'd always had his parents around.

There was another thing Sebastian was curious about, but he wasn't sure if it was okay to ask. Ciel had never said anything about his mother in the time Sebastian had known him. He lived alone with his dad, and Sebastian couldn't see any evidence that she was really around. Obviously his parents could be split up or something, but the way Ciel never talked about her suggested otherwise. So there was the other possibility, which made Sebastian wary of asking. He didn't want to bring back any bad memories. But he was really curious.

Against his better judgment, Sebastian brought it up anyway.

"So… are your parents split up or something?" Sebastian asked cautiously. Ciel pale visibly, and shifted his gaze uncomfortably.

"Ah, no… my mother died a few years ago…" Ciel murmured, head bowed. Sebastian felt his stomach drop. He knew he shouldn't have said anything.

"Oh man, I'm… I'm really sorry." Sebastian said softly. Ciel shrugged. He looked as though he might cry. Sebastian didn't really know what to do. Awkwardly, he moved his hand to rest on Ciel's. The boy looked up at him in surprise, but didn't move his hand away. They sat like that in silence for a while. You couldn't call it comfortable, but it wasn't exactly comfortable. Sebastian wanted to asked about it, but he thought it better not to stir the subject too much. He left Ciel to his thoughts, that was, until he suddenly spoke.

"It was when we still lived in London," Ciel began, biting his lip, "She hated driving, so she took the underground most of the time. Dad thought she was crazy. I can't really remember why, but she was out late one night, and she was waiting for a train, the station was pretty empty."

Ciel paused and looked down again, still biting his lip. Sebastian was scared he'd draw blood. Sebastian began to slowly stroke Ciel's hand with his thumb, trying to comfort him. Ciel looked up a smiled at him, before continuing.

"They said it was just her and a group of kids there. They… approached her, I guess. You couldn't tell what they were saying from the footage, but they were obviously aggressive.

Muggings are pretty common in London, especially if you're alone at night. But if you know what to do if it happens you can get away. And she knew what to do. She knew she should have just given them her bag and run. Sh-she knew…"

That was when the tears began. Ciel couldn't continue what he was saying through the sobs, which racked his body. Tears were streaming down his face.

"Oh god Ciel," Sebastian whispered, as he wrapped his arms around the boy. He stroked his shaking back slowly, mumbling comforts into Ciel's soft hair.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up," Sebastian murmured. Ciel shook his head slightly; silently assuring Sebastian it wasn't his fault. But it was, he knew it was. In any other situation Sebastian would have been glad to be able to hold Ciel so close, but he felt too guilty and saddened. He could feel Ciel's tears begin to seep through the fabric of his shirt, as the boy griped the material. But as Sebastian hugged Ciel tighter, his sobs began to soften. Ciel moved his head back, and looked up at Sebastian. His electric eyes were misty with tears. Ciel blinked slowly, and suddenly it was as though everything was in slow motion.

Sebastian watched as Ciel brought his hand up to stroke his face. And then, with lidded eyes, Ciel moved forward, and brought his rosy lips to Sebastian's. Sebastian inhaled sharply through his nose in shock. It didn't take long, however, until he found himself leaning into the kiss. It was soft at first, tender. But as Sebastian began to respond, it grew quickly rougher. Ciel started pulling at Sebastian's collar, as he slipped his tongue past the lifeguard's lips. Sebastian's tongue darted to meet Ciel's instinctively, their tongues sliding and twisting around one and others frantically. Sebastian couldn't tell what was real anymore, he felt as though he'd been suspended in a state between realities, where Ciel was _kissing him. _But he didn't really care to question it at the moment, since he was a little preoccupied by the way Ciel was pulling him closer. At that point Ciel was sitting in Sebastian's lap, lips crushed against one and others. Occasionally they would part with an audible _smack_, but they could stay apart for long, their lips always finding each other again. Sebastian could barely contain himself when Ciel let out a quite, high-pitched whine, sending wonderful sensations through Sebastian's body. Ciel began a slow roll of his hips when-

_Knock knock knock_

The two parted suddenly, their heads snapping in the direction of the knocking. And as the door at the top of the stairs began to open, Ciel was off Sebastian's lap in a flash.

A man stood at the top of the stairs, glasses resting on top of his head. He looked exactly like what Ciel would if he was middled aged. It was obviously Ciel father.

"Oh hey guys, sorry, I didn't know you had someone over," the man said.

"H-hey dad," Ciel mumbled, a blush creeping up on his face. Sebastian could feel his face begin to feel warmer too. God they were obvious. The man turned his attention to Sebastian.

"Hi, I'm Vincent, Ciel's father," he said.

"Sebastian," the lifeguard replied, "I work with Ciel."

Ciel's father smiled and hummed in reply and turned back to Ciel.

"I got off work early today, I was going to ask if you wanted to go out for dinner? Sebastian can come too it he likes."

"Ah, yeah, sure," Ciel said. He turned to look at Sebastian questioningly.

"Oh no don't worry about me," Sebastian said with a smile, "it's my turn to cook tonight so I really should be getting home. My room mates get pretty mad if you don't do it when it's your turn."

"Oh, have you finished high school?" Vincent asked, stepping down the stairs.

"Yeah I'm at college right now," Sebastian explained, getting up, "I study English literature."

"Ah yes, I minored in that in my college days, great course," Vincent said with an approving nod. Sebastian stood awkwardly, until Ciel stood up next to him.

"I'll walk you to your car," Ciel said, taking Sebastian's arm and pulling him up the stairs. They walked through the expansive house in silence, finally stopping outside in the driveway, where Sebastian's old mini was parked.

"So um, thanks for coming over and stuff," Ciel said awkwardly, looking at the ground.

"Uh, sure," Sebastian said, a little confused. Ciel chewed his lip hesitantly, before looking up.

"I'm sorry if that got too weird before," he said awkwardly. Sebastian wanted to laugh; the two of them were awkward as hell. He gave a little chuckle.

"Don't worry about it," He said, opening to the door to the car, stepping inside, "it was fun."

He winked, feeling like a huge dork as he did, and closed the door. Ciel waved as he backed out of the driveway, a gesture that Sebastian returned. And then he drove off, away from the boy he'd pined over for so long, the boy who he'd just kissed, _a lot. _He shook his head as he drove down the dark streets, back to his apartment. He wasn't really sure what had happened back there, but it was both amazing and incredibly confusing. Did this mean that Ciel liked him? Did Ciel know that _he _liked him? All things Sebastian shouldn't been thinking about someone he'd just _made out with. _But he honestly didn't know.

xxx

Ciel sighed heavily, as he rolled over on his bed to face the window, which held a view of the orchard behind their house. He brushed him fingers over his lips softly, remembering how it felt to have Sebastian's lips there. He remembered the way the lifeguard had tasted, and how he'd made such irresistible, low noises.

Sebastian had left pretty quickly after his father had come home, and they hadn't had the chance to talk. Ciel sent him a text, but evidently Sebastian didn't have his phone on him. Or he was ignoring him. Probably the latter. So all Ciel could do was sit and think about what had happened. He'd been distant all through dinner with his father, but that wasn't particularly unusual. He couldn't stop thinking about the way Sebastian had held him while cried, and how warm it had made Ciel feel. He kept going over the moment that he began the kiss, over and over, trying to figure out exactly _why_ he had done it. Obviously he'd been emotionally vulnerable, and Sebastian had just been there. But he couldn't deny how much he'd wanted to kiss the lifeguard. Maybe it was when they were sitting on that couch together, that Ciel had begun getting the urges to lock lips with Sebastian; maybe it ran further back than that. He couldn't tell, it all felt very subconscious, only surfacing to his consciousness when he'd moved to kiss the older boy. From the way Sebastian reacted, Ciel could assume he probably _liked _him. But something, probably his eternal self-loathing, stood in the way of him fully accepting that. Maybe Sebastian was just being nice in kissing him back. People did that, right? It didn't mean he though of him more than platonically. Ciel didn't know.

Suddenly, his phone lit up, showing that Sebastian had replied. Ciel lunged for his phone and quickly unlocked it, hitting his elbow on his bedside table in the process. Rubbing his elbow with a groan, he read the message.

**Sebastian: Hey srry, had 2 make dinner. Whats up?**

Ciel let out a sigh of relief. So he wasn't ignoring him. He quickly typed a reply.

**Ciel: Oh sorry, I forgot about that. Do you have time to talk?**

He waited anxiously for a reply, which came quickly.

**Sebastian: Yeah sure, should i call?**

**Ciel: Sure.**

Almost as soon as Ciel sent the message, his phone began ringing. He picked up quickly.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Hey yourself," Sebastian replied in a low rumble. His voice was slightly raspy, especially over the phone. He sounded tired.

"So uh, I just wanted to talk about today…" Ciel said, trailing off. He heard Sebastian give a low laugh.

"Yeah. Some kiss huh?" Sebastian replied. Ciel felt a blush begin to creep up onto his cheeks. He still wasn't used to how open people were there, especially Sebastian.

"Yeah, I um… I just wanted to say like sorry if that was weird or whatever…" Ciel said, unable to get out what he wanted to say.

"Look Ciel," Sebastian said, in a serious tone, "I… like you, a lot. I've probably liked you since we met, so that kiss was basically all I've ever wished for in the time I've known you."

Ciel's face felt incredibly hot, and he brought a hand to his mouth, trying to contain whatever strange sound was threatening to escape his mouth. He didn't know what to say. _Sebastian_ _liked him?_ Was he _serious? _

"So ah… please say something," Sebastian said, interrupting Ciel's thoughts. He chocked slightly, fumbling for his words.

"I… I don't know what to say," he said slowly, thinking, about how to word what he felt. He paused, not sure what to say next. He could hear Sebastian's slow breathing through the phone, and suddenly envisioned himself cuddled next to the older boy in his bed, listening to his heart beat. He shook his head and continued.

"I-I…." he stuttered, "I like you too. A lot."

Silence. Ciel held his breath waiting for Sebastian's reply, secretly hoping the boy on the other side of the phone call was blushing just as much as he was. And then Sebastian burst out laughing. Ciel didn't know how to react, Sebastian was laughing so hard. _God he's laughing at me isn't he,_ Ciel thought momentarily, his face falling. But then Sebastian regained himself enough to speak.

"You don't know how much I've wanted to hear you say that. The amount of times I've imagined it isn't even funny anymore," the lifeguard said, still chuckling, making Ciel blush violently.

"Sh-shut up," the boy groaned, hiding his face with his free hand. God that guy was embarrassing. But he smiled, no, grinned. It was cute to know that Sebastian was aware of his feelings for so long, when Ciel had only really realised his today. He didn't envy Sebastian at all, since Ciel was probably the most oblivious person ever, which would probably make liking him frustrating as hell.

"Hey," Sebastian said suddenly, "I've gotta go, my room mates want me to play Mario carts with them."

Ciel giggled at the idea of Sebastian playing Wii, he'd probably get incredibly competitive.

"Okay, well, thanks for the talk," Ciel said awkwardly, "I… I guess I'll see you at work?"

"Yeah sure, you're working tomorrow right?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, in the morning," Ciel replied.

"Okay cool, I'll see you then! Bye Ciel," Sebastian said warmly.

"Bye."

And with a click the call disconnected. Ciel placed his phone back on the bedside table and curled up in his blankets again, hugging his pillow happily. He almost squealed with glee. Sebastian freaking _liked him. _Ciel rolled over, willing sleep to come, so he could see Sebastian again as soon as possible.

* * *

_A/N - Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this trouble, and I apologise for it taking so long. I'm currently on holidays in American and could never find the time to write ugh. But here it is, and as always constructive criticism is welcome so please let me know what you thought in the reviews! Thanks you again._


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings - smut, general idiocy**

(see bottom for updated notes on next chapter)

* * *

"Dude, can you please at least _attempt_ to play this fucking game."

Sebastian, Joker and Dagger, his two roommates, were all seated in front of their large TV playing Mario Kart. Dagger and Joker were both increasingly more into it than Sebastian. Sebastian, whose mind was somewhere completely else. He wasn't really sure how he was expected to be able to mindlessly play _Mario Kart_ when only a few hours before hand he'd made out with the guy he'd been obsessing over the whole summer. Let alone that he'd called a mere twenty minutes ago, and told Sebastian that he fucking _liked him_. He'd hardly made it through making dinner.

With a sigh, Sebastian put his controller down and turned to his roommates, who were still playing.

"Sorry, I'm just really tired. You guys keep playing, I'm gonna get to bed," Sebastian said, standing slowly, his muscles aching slightly. Joker paused the game, and the two of them looked at Sebastian in disbelief.

"What do you mean? It's only 10:30 man," Dagger whined, "Don't go yet."

He only wanted Sebastian to stay since the lifeguard was hopeless at racers, and was Dagger's only chance of beating someone. The shame that came with constantly losing when versing Joker wasn't worth it.

"Whatever, goodnight losers," Sebastian said cheerily, striding down the hall to his bedroom. The apartment the three of them shared only had two bedrooms, though one, the double, was significantly larger, more than twice the size of the single room. Much to Sebastian's delight, he'd been graced with the single room, since he was the only one of them who snored. It wasn't Mei's level of snoring, but it was still too much for Dagger and Joker to handle. Sebastian didn't mind getting the smaller room; he liked it for the solitude it promised him.

And that was exactly what he needed right then.

He sat happily in his room, which consisted of three ash blue walls and a far wall, which housed a large bay window looking over the campus ground. A desk sat in the corner, textbooks and broken pens strewn across it. Sebastian's bed stood in the middle of the room, facing the large window. He'd dimmed the lights, and pulled his shirt and pants off with a yawn, leaving him in his boxers. He climbed into his large, soft bed tiredly, snuggling into the sheets, mulling over what had happened that day. The kiss, calling Ciel, it all still felt pretty surreal. But he could still recall every tiny detail from when it had happened. He could even recall things he hadn't consciously noticed at the time. Like how good it felt to have Ciel sitting, no, _grinding_ on his lap. The feel of his soft skin brushing against Sebastian's… It was too much.

He couldn't sleep.

Now that he new what it felt like to kiss Ciel, to hold him, he couldn't stop his imagination getting away from him. He couldn't stop himself from picturing Ciel right there, next to him in the bed. Guessing what it would feel like for those preciously pink lips to explore his body. Sebastian could feel himself growing hard at the thought.

Sebastian huffed and pulled at his boxers. This was a regular occurrence for him these days, what with Ciel being around so much. He couldn't stop from thinking about that cute little face, and what it would look like contorted in an expression of pure pleasure. How good it would feel to be _inside _him.

Sebastian groaned. He'd dug himself too deep now to back out.

He began to paw lightly at his clothed erection, the smallest of whimpers escaping his lips

"Mmm, Ciel," he whispered, continuing to paw at his dick a little harder. He whined softly at the thought of Ciel, sitting between his legs, blushing as he stroked Sebastian. Sebastian turned his head to the side with a gasp, grinding his palm down more harshly. But soon this wasn't enough. Slowly, Sebastian reached into his boxers, running his fingers slowly over his lower abdomen, before ghosting his hand over his erection. He moaned sharply as he wrapped his hand around his dick and gave himself a few quick pumps. With a flushed face, Sebastian conjured up one of his favourite fantasies, stroking himself slowly, savouring the feeling.

_"Do you like that?" Ciel asked hesitantly, his blush creeping down him neck. With a shaky hand he kept stroking Sebastian. His thumb came up to rub the tip, which oozed pre-cum._

"Y-yes," Sebastian voiced, a groan breaking through. His toes curled as he spread his pre-cum around the head.

_Slowly, Ciel lent down to place a soft kiss on his inner thigh, his tongue flicking out slightly. From there he worked kisses up Sebastian's thighs, getting closer and closer to the dick he was still stroking rhythmically. He looked up at Sebastian, a tiny, cheeky smile on his lips, before slowly bringing his tongue to flick the tip of Sebastian's dick._

Sebastian let out a choked moan, his mouth agape.

_With another smile, Ciel lent down and, ever so slowly, ran his tongue up the underside of Sebastian's member. He hummed and slipped his mouth over the erection, his hand still wrapped firmly around the base. Slowly, Ciel leaned down, pushing more of Sebastian into his mouth. He slid his tongue delicately across the heated skin. With a deep breath out of his nose, he quickly bobbed his head, all while working the base with his hand._

Ragged gasps escaped Sebastian mouth, his toes curling and uncurling as he pumped himself more vigorously.

_Ciel let out a low hum, sending delicious vibrations through Sebastian's body. He brought his other hand up to cups Sebastian's balls. He rolled them lightly between his fingers, still bobbing his head. He worked every part of Sebastian, making sure not to miss anything that would bring the lifeguard pleasure._

"A- ah," Sebastian sighed, his body lifting off the bed slightly. He couldn't stop himself from thrusting into his hand. He could no longer keep in the low groans that rumbled in his chest.

"Ciel," he said, gasping heavily, "C-coming!"

_Ciel smiled wickedly, and gave Sebastian a harsh suck, working his tongue. He let out a small squeak when he felt Sebastian react._

Sebastian groaned loudly as he squeezed himself, hot spurts of cum shooting in strings all over his hand and thighs. Sebastian sighed happily as he rode out his orgasm, giving himself a few slow pumps to finish off.

And there he lay, panting. quickly cooling cum covering his thighs. He couldn't stop a blush from creeping onto his face as he though about what he had just done, all to the though of Ciel. Innocent, perfect Ciel. His face was warm with shame. But this wasn't a rare occurrence for Sebastian, and he knew how to deal with it.

Slowly he sat up, reaching across to gather tissues from the box on his bedside table. He quickly worked on cleaning himself up. He sighed as he threw the soiled tissues in the wastebasket, and flopped back down onto the bed tiredly.

"God, you have to stop doing this shit," Sebastian told himself quietly, running his hand through his hair. Sebastian wasn't really the most easily embarrassed person in the world, but knowing that he jacked off to a boy, who he'd only just expressed his feelings to, almost every night brought a blush to his face. He dreaded to think what Ciel would say if he knew about it. Normally Sebastian would just forget about it, since Ciel hadn't even known he'd liked him before. But had happened that day changed it slightly. Maybe if they dated it would be a funny anecdote he could tell him, way in the future of their relationship. But that was unlikely, due to the gut wrenching shame that hit Sebastian every time he even thought about it.

So Sebastian stopped thinking about it. He rolled over and closed his eye tiredly. Sleep first. He could worry about it tomorrow.

xxx

"You did _WHAT?!" _

Ciel winced and held his phone away from his ear, Alois's screeches still perfectly audible. Alois was always so damn dramatic; he knew this would be his reaction.

"Calm down, for Christ sake," Ciel grumbled after Alois had toned down his squealing. Sitting in his desk chair, Ciel began to mindlessly swivel the chair around. He checked the glowing alarm clock on his bedside table, which told him it was 1:20 am.

After having wrestled with sleep for a few hours, Ciel had begrudgingly gotten up again. It had been late, but he really _had_ to tell someone about the days events. Luckily Alois wasn't big on sleep. Ciel was fairly sure he was at Claude's again.

"Why didn't you tell me you liked him?! Oh my god I cannot believe you, you _kissed him!"_ Alois shouted again. Ciel brought his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on.

"I didn't _know _I liked him okay it was just a spur of the moment thing, I don't know," Ciel attempted to explain.

"Bull_shit, _you've been totally in love with him ever since he _saved you_," Alois said, suddenly adopting an airy, all knowing tone.

"Ugh shut up Alois," Ciel said, rolling his eyes. Alois let out a short cackle.

"Whatever, you know I'm right," he said, "so does this mean you guys are dating or what? Aw that would be so cute, we could double date! Does Sebastian like Mexican? There's a great place just a block from Claude's place."

Ciel sighed as Alois rambled on, too tired to interject. He wasn't really sure of the answer anyway, since they hadn't talked about it. Ciel wasn't even sure if he _wanted_ to date him. Of course he liked Sebastian, but he couldn't really imagine himself dating him. He'd only ever dated one other person before, and that was Alois, so Ciel wasn't really very experienced in the area. Besides, if they did, Alois would force them on double dates, which probably wouldn't be a great experience for anyone involved. He was fairly sure Claude and Sebastian hadn't resolved whatever problem it was that they had with each other, and he knew Claude wasn't particularly fond of Ciel either.

"We aren't dating Alois," he said tiredly, when the blonde had finally stopped talking.

"Well are you going to?" he demanded.

"I don't know man, maybe? I'm not sure if I want to, or if he want's to or what…"

"_What are you saying?" _Alois said in shock, "I though you guys had some weird heart to heart about how you both have huge boners for each other. Come _on_, I'm so bored here by myself with Claude, I swear we're like a shitty married couple, it's so _boring."_

"Aren't you with him right now?" Ciel snickered.

"Yeah but he's playing angry birds so he can't hear me, as usual. I swear all we do anymore is fuck and then sit around on our phones."

Ciel scrunched up his nose in distaste.

"Eeew, don't be so vile.," Ciel complained.

"Yeah yeah whatever," Alois said, "anyway, you're working in the morning, right? Claude and I thought we might swing by."

"Why?" Ciel groaned, "You know Sebastian is working tomorrow too, do you really want another _incident?"_

"Cause we're bored, I thought I stressed that enough. And I never get to see you anymore since you work basically every day," Alois whined. And he was right. Ever since Ciel had started working, they'd only hung out a few times, unlike their old routine of seeing each other everyday. Ciel had obviously forgotten that, like himself, Alois didn't really have any other friends. He'd resorted to hanging out with Claude instead, who, it seemed, was an incredibly antisocial being.

"Ugh fine, just keep your boyfriend under control."

"Okay well cool, I'll see you tomorrow morning then. I've got to go, Claude just turned off his phone so…." Alois said, trailing off. He heard low murmurs in the background, interrupted by what sounded all too much like kisses.

"Okay okay, go," Ciel said quickly, not wanting to have those _images _in his mind, "I'll see you tomorrow."

xxx

Ciel felt nauseous. From the moment he'd woken up that morning, his stomach had not settled. No matter how many times Ciel had tried to convince himself the day would be like any other work day, he couldn't shake his nerves. What was he going to say to Sebastian? Was he going to want to talk about it? Ciel felt his stomach turn again at the thought. Talking about feelings had never been Ciel's thing.

So there he was, sitting in his car in the employee parking lot, trying desperately not to throw up. He was early, allowing him some time to gather himself. With a sigh, Ciel ran his hand through his hair, catching the tied end of his eyepatch. He curled the fabric around his fingers nervously.

Although Ciel had been excited about seeing Sebastian again the night before, his nerves over rid that excitement once the sun rose. He'd spent the whole morning worrying about what Sebastian would say, or if last night had just been joke. He knew he shouldn't have thought so lowly of Sebastian, but a whole life of constant let downs had conditioned Ciel into the nervous, sweating wreck he was now. He glanced nervously at his watch, which read exactly two minutes to nine. Ciel had two minutes to collect himself and walk through those gates as though he hadn't just been trying not to vomit in his car. Great.

Ciel opened his car door with a low groan, the butterflies inhabiting his stomach flying into a frenzy. Walking slowly, Ciel approached the employee gate at the back, biting his lip. His breathing quickened as he approached the gate, and paused, hand reaching out to open it. He took a few deep breaths, preparing himself for what was to come. Slowly, Ciel opened the gate and stepped inside. Looking around, he spotted Mei sitting on at one of the picnic tables, equipped with sunglasses and a large thermos of what he assumed was strong coffee. As usual she looked like she'd rip your face off if you spoke louder than a whisper.

"Hey Mei," Ciel said, leaning on the table. She looked up at him, a dazed expression on her face.

"Hey," she said slowly, her voice raspy. She brought her hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose, warding off her headache.

"Late night?" Ciel asked with a smirk. She nodded slowly.

"You could say that," she replied, her head sinking so low it was almost resting on the table, "You're on the kiosk today."

"Okay," Ciel said, before biting his lip and asking, "where's Sebastian?"

Mei waved her hand lazily in the direction of the pool.

"Somewhere at the pool probably," she replied, before dropping her head and falling asleep. Ciel shook his head at her, laughing, and set off to find Sebastian. It was still early, so there weren't many people around, just a few people swimming, and an extremely unhappy looking family attempting a 'fun' picnic. Ciel rolled his eyes with a smile, and scanned the pool area. He couldn't see the lifeguard anywhere. He did spot Finny, who was apparently on duty, sitting beside the pool, looking more tired than Mei. He quickly made his way to the sleepy lifeguard.

"Hey Finny," he called, waving as he neared Finny, who looked up tiredly, "You know where Sebastian is?"

Finny sat up straighter and ruffled his hair.

"Ah yeah, he was on duty before, but some dude he knew was here, so he asked me to take over for a while. I think they went over that way," he pointed behind Ciel, to where a small grove of tree's stood. _Some guy?_ Ciel thought nervously. He thanked Finny and began walking to the grove. No on had ever visited Sebastian at work before. He'd said all of his friends weren't really the 'swimming type'. Who could be visiting him now? Ciel tried to stop himself from thinking the worse. Why had sebastian gone with some guy to a secluded part of the park? Did he already have a boyfriend and just hadn't told him? Ciel's stomach dropped at the thought, his nausea returning in full swing. Oh god, if that was true, Ciel had basically _made out_ with someone who could have a boyfriend. Ciel's breathing pace began to pick up again, his breaths sounding ragged and panicked. _But Sebastian said he liked you_, Ciel reasoned with himself. But he knew that didn't change anything. He knew Sebastian could have been joking, or lying. God, what if he had lied to Ciel.

Ciel swallowed hard, trying to put those thoughts out of his mind as he neared the grove. Harsh whispering caught his attention. He peered through the trees in the direction the voices where coming from. He could make out two people, one of them recognisably Sebastian by his blue uniform. With a deep great, Ciel stomped through the tree's to where they where, preparing to yell at someone. He stopped at the sight of the two, confused.

Alois stood close to where Ciel was, looking excited and scared at the same time. Beyond him, against a tree, was Sebastian, nose to nose with nose other than Claude, who was holding close to him by the shirt.

"Hey Ciel," Alois squeaked.

* * *

_A/N - Thanks for reading, I hope you liked this chapter! I finally got some time to write on the plane ride back home, yay! I'm sorry if there are any typo/mistakes in this chapter since I didn't get long to proof read, but I'll definitely go back over it when I get a bit of time. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you had as much fun reading it. As always, constructive criticism is welcome and I'd love to hear what you thought in the reviews! Thank you again xx_

* * *

UPDATE: Okay so hey guys, I just wanted to say I am_ so so_ sorryabout how long the chapter 6 update has been taking. I've had a lot going on in that past week or two since I just got back from America and I've been really sick for the past week (and still am unfortunately) so I really haven't gotten much done on the update. But there _will _be an update, it might just take longer than usual. I've promised myself that I'll have a long writing session tomorrow and fit in as much writing as I can before school starts up again. Thanks guys c:


End file.
